Lucifer's back again
by Rin.067
Summary: Lucifer has escaped from the cage once again, so the Winchester brothers, Cas and Crowley will have to defeat him and send him back to hell. But first they wanna know how did he escape. (You may interprete destiel or/and samifer)


_Lucifer has escaped from the cage once again, so the Winchester brothers, Cas and Crowley will have to defeat him and send him back to hell. But first they wanna know how did he escape._

D: C'mon son of a bitch, tells us.

L: *singing Carry on my Wayward Son* Oh, you're there, hi little sweeties.

S: Lucifer, please, don't make things so difficult, if you could just be polite for one time... We can have a deal to make you free.

CR: Moose, if you lie I'll have to turn you into Pinocchio.

S: Crowley, I'm not lying, we can have a deal with him.

D: You jackass, he's the fucking devil, we don't wanna be friends with him. He has tortured you, don't you remember?

C: Sam, Dean's right, we've been fighting for a long time, I mean, we can't understand your position.

S: I know we've been fighting for so long, that's why, we didn't earn anything, why can't we just try to arrange things?

L: Aww my cute baby. Hey, beasts, listen to him.

CR: You shut up, bitch.

L: Jerk.

C: That's not right.

(Roweena enters and sees Lucifer talking to the guys)

R: Hmm, hello dears, what's happening here?

CR: Mother, where have you been all this time?  
R: I was just… you know, preparing things.

L: *laughing* Yeah, doing witchy bitch stuff.

D: Shut up or I'll shoot you. Roweena, answer us.

L: Yeah, witch, tell 'em.

C: Why you seem like you just know?

L: 'Cause I actually know, little kitty.

D: Don't talk to him like that! And if you tell one more word I'll smack your fucking face.

L: Okay, okay – *whispering* - Sammy, defend me.

S: (ignores him) Focusing in the point, Roweena, you have to tell something?

R: N-no… I have nothing to say.

CR: Liar! (becoming beast-Crowley) Tell the truth, mother.

R: Okay, okay, just calm down, boy. Yes, Lucifer's right, I've been the one who has liberated him.

D: (punches her) -Son of a bitch!

CR: (shouts so loud)

S: Why did you do that?

R: I just wanted to use him, yeah, that's it. (disappears)

D: If I find you I'll kill you! You'd better have where to hide.

C: Dean, it's okay, we'll find her later, now we have Lucifer here.

D: You're right, but that bitch's gonna pay for this.

CR: (with a creepy voice) B-boys, if you don't want to die, just leave now.

D: Crowley, are you fine?

S: Dean, look at his eyes, we'd better escape.

CR: (laughing loudly) Yeah, squirrel, I've never been better. I just want some devil's blood, torture, and see this piece of shit begging me to kill him.

L: It's been a while since our last fight, lion king.

CR: You don't say! I think you don't really know how much I hate you, how long I've been waiting to see you suffering, but today everything's gonna end.

L: (lovely smiling) Oh, c'mon Crowley, we've known each other for hundreds of years, literally.

CR: I know, I've been tortured by life, but now you're gonna be the one who's gonna be tortured.

 _Crowley and Lucifer are fighting so hard, they're punching, using their power, everything around 'em is destroyed. They're both exhausted and bleeding so much. Suddenly, Lucifer regenerates himself._

L: Bye, bye, Simba.

CR: Bollocks! (passes out)

D: No! Crowley?!

S: He's fine, he just fainted. Cas, can you help him?

C: Yes, but are you sure? He's Crowl…

D: Cas? He's our friend now, he has saved our lives, many times.

C: Okay, sorry (heals him)

CR: Woah, the one with wings has helped me?

C: Sure, amm Crowley, I want to tell you sorry.

CR: What the freaking bloody hell?!

C: I've always been so rude to you since we first met.

CR: How cute, but now get your ass outta here. Moose, you too, I need to talk with Dean.

C: About what?

CR: Are you jealous?

S: Cas, let's go outside.

D: What happened?

CR: Hmm, Dean, I have to purpose you something, but I'm not sure if it's going to be fine with you.

D: What's it? Is it about Lucifer?

CR: Yes, I'd like to "demonize" you. When I was fighting and I was about to die my main thought was you as a demon against Lucifer. You're the strongest man I've ever known. You'd be able to send that little bitch back to his cage.

D: All right, I accep…

S: No! Dean don't, it's not secure.

C: Dean, don't, please.

D: It's better this way. Don't you wanna finish this?

C: I don't want you to suffer, you're so important for us.

S: It has to be another way, I won't be able to stand this nightmare never again.

D: I just have to do it, you're everything I have.

C: I'll do it instead of him.

D: Cas.

CR: I actually don't think you can, you're angel, you'd explode.

D&S: NO!

S: Dean, are you sure of this? I mean, I can do it.

D: Sammy, I won't let you do that, it's the worse thing that could happen to you, it's Lucifer, he'll try to posses you and I know know you so well, I know you're gonna be out of control. I don't want this to you, I never did.

CR: So, squirrel, are we having a deal?

D: Yes.

CR: Let's start, it's going to hurt a bit.

 _Crowley's introducing some kind of black liquid inside Dean's mouth, there's so much smoke and Dean's shouting loudly._

C: Dean! Crowley, stop it.

S: Cas, relax, Dean accepted it, and this process is quite normal, let's go outside, I can't hear my brother screaming.

C: But… hmm, Dean.

S: Crowley, let us know when you're done, I wanna see he's fine, well, "fine".

D: S-Sammy, AAAH, for us *roars* it's n-never gonna be fine.

 _Dean's demonization has just finished._

CR: Now, Dean Winchester, you're the most powerful demon ever created.

D: Crowley.

CR: Tell me, son.

D: Get out of my way, I want a devil's blood river.

CR: Your brother's done.

S&C: Dean!  
D: Buddies, what happened?  
C: Dean, are you okay?

D: Of course. Sammy, I need to talk with you, I've planed something to defeat Lucifer.

S: What's it?

 _(Tells him) The Winchester brothers invocate Lucifer. Cas and Crowley are hiding._

S: Lucifer, it's all right, I accept. I'm yours.

L: Repeat it.

S: I accept.

L: Why is it that I don't believe you?  
D: 'Cause you actually shouldn't, we're hunters, and you a beast, so bye bye.

S: Dean, wait. Lucifer, why do you want me?

L: Because you're similar to me, we're both lovely and I love long-haired mooses.

S: Please, tell me, I wanna know if there would be a way to have a deal and arrange every single problem.

D: Sam, what the fuck are you saying? I'm not getting outta here without a dead devil.

L: (imitating Sammy's voice) Dean, don't, Luci's our buddy.

S: Shut up, Dean, maybe we should try it.

D: Oh, C'mon, Sam, let me have some fun. *weird groan*

S: Dean, you're out of control.

D: (with a weird voice and demon eyes) You think I am? 'Cause I love it! (Smacks Sam's face)

S: Dean! Nooo!

D: Hell, yes.

S: Crowley do something!

D: hahahaha, little brother, are you scared? I just wanna play.

L: Is Crowley here? Hey, jackass, if you're here bring me some popcorn, this is awesome!

CR: Dean, boy, calm down.

D: King. (bows before him)

CR: You don't have to do that, just, kill Lucifer.

D: Okay, just gimme 5 minutes.

C: Dean!

D: Cas? (becoming back to normal)

CR: Squirrel, it's not the moment for that, kill the devil!

S: Crowley, why can't you try to make a deal with Lucifer? Maybe in a future we can help each other, we're all so strong.

L: Sammy, I don't wanna be your friend, I want more than that, I want everything from you.

CR: Ugh.

S: Lucifer, please, just for once I'm defending you, but I see you don't wanna be helped. They're gonna destroy you and you still laughing of life.

D: Sammy, it's better this way.

S: I know… do it.

 _Lucifer's sent back to the cage, but it wasn't Dean._

D: Cas?! What have you done?  
C: I've just found this strange knife, it wasn't there but I prayed for help and it appeared in front of me.

CR: Get that out of here!

S: What's it?  
S: Cas, it's the black sword of God. It just respond to a…

C: To a what?

D: Demigod. I can't be here, you'll destroy me, those kind of people destroy beasts, they're like super-hunters, and I'm a demon, I'd better go away.

 _A silver light comes into the angel's mouth, his eyes shine in the bluest blue._

C: Dean, I might be a demigod, but I'm your friend after all, let me heal you.

 _Dean's eyes become wet, he's not a demon anymore. He hugs Cas hardly._

D: Buddy, thank you, for everything.

S: Dean, are you really fine?

D: Sammy! _(crying and hugging his little brother)_ I'm sorry, I was a beast, I was outta control, I'll never again let you get hurt.

S: *smiles* I'm a hunter, of course I'm gonna get hurt, that's what we are. It's okay, keep calm.

CR: Wait, wait, wait; the kitten with wings has just killed Lucifer?

C: I didn't, I just sent him back to the cage.

CR: *yelling to the floor* Yas! Who's the little bitch now, Luci?

C: Guys, I don't want you to feel that I'm more important than you, I mean, I'm still being Cas, your friend and a hunter. So what about now?

S: I'm gonna check my laptop, maybe we have work to do.

D: Cas, Come and help me finding Baby.

CR: Well, everything is resolved now, I might look for my mother or I don't know…

C: Crowley, you're coming with us. We need someone who can take care of hell's creatures.

CR: Sure?

D&S: Sure.


End file.
